Many genetic and epigenetic changes that cause defects in the regulation of cell survival, proliferation, or differentiation and contribute to the development or progression of cancer have been identified. Although some notable successes in applying this knowledge to develop new treatments have been achieved, there remains a need in the art for advances in therapy for cancer and other proliferative diseases.